Kida
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: The sequel to Athena & Poseidon. It's about raising Kida, like a certain fan suggested. ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: People have requested a sequel to ****_Athena & Poseidon_**** that's about raising Kida, so here.)**

**Chapter 1: After Birth**

**Athena's POV**

****It's been one week since Kida was born. I think I'm about to die. My recovery was obviously quick, but I never get enough sleep anymore because Kida's always crying in the middle of the night, and half the time I don't know why. I guess now I know how my kids' dads feel. I would like to personally apologize to all of them, but most of them are dead. I am to the point of where I cry when Kida does because of lack of sleep. I'm so glad Poseidon and I take turns. Hera's a natural mother, so she helps me out with certain things. I barely understand breastfeeding though. It was all worth it of course, but I feel like I'm gonna die from lack of sleep.

*Baby monitor goes off*

"I'll get it." Poseidon bravely volunteers. I love him so much. I fall back to sleep, but only seconds later, Poseidon says, "You need to feed her."

So I got up and fed her (I will not go into detail you perverts). She went back to sleep and she looked so adorable. It's definitely worth it.

So I put her back in her crib (courtesy of Annabeth), and went back to my bed and fell asleep with Poseidon holding me.

So the crying baby first thing in the morning was almost unpleasent.


	2. The Morning

**Chapter 2: The Morning**

**Athena's POV**

I got up to see why Kida was crying, but when I got to her room, Poseidon was already there calming her down.

"Whatwaswrong?" I slurred.

"She was just lonely." Poseidon yawned.

"Okay." I said.

"Don't pass out, I can't save you from hitting your face while I'm holding the baby." He said.

"Now it finally shuts up!" Ares bellowed from the doorway.

Kida started crying again.

"Shut that infernal thing up!" Ares screamed.

"You're the one making her cry." Poseidon said.

"I don't give a damn! Shut it up before I behead it!" Ares screamed.

I jumped on him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I asked.

"You dumbass, she has motherly instincts, like the ones of a bear, and she's still hormonal!" Poseidon said.

"He shouldn't say things like that anyway!" I said.

"I know honey." Poseidon said.

Aphrodite walked in, gently picked me up and sat me back down a foot away from Ares, and grabbed him by the ear. Then she started to drag him into the hallway.

"Ow, ow, ow. Damn it woman, we're not dating anymore." Ares said.

"Which is exactly why I shouldn't let you get away with this. Why the hell are you here anyway? This is Athena's palace, not yours." Aphrodite said.

"And just why are you here then?" Ares asked.

"Because I'm her best friend, and Kida's godmother." Aphrodite answered.

She dragged him from the room and I heard screams of pain from him in the hallway.

Kida was still crying.

I started singing, "Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Badadadada...

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you." The Hunger Games is my favorite book series and this is the only lullaby I can remember all the way through, don't judge me.

Then she went back to sleep. Poseidon was asleep too. I put her back in the crib, and shrynk myself down to a size where I'd fit with her.

"Goodnight." I yawned.


End file.
